


Toothbrush

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: Inspired by the song Toothbush, from DNCE.





	Toothbrush

_Baby, you don't have to rush_ __  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
We don't need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place

They have separated rooms at the Academy after Cordelia rise as the new Supreme. She arranges the rooms so their council can have rooms for themselfs and the students share the remain others. When Zoe finally confronts Madison about the not bringing her back from the death situation and Madison breaks down and tells her she has feelings for Zoe, things go kind crazy for a while. Zoe takes months until she forgives Madison for not bringing her back, and then they have to deal with Kyle, who is a nice boy, but don’t have much emotional control now and tries to attack Madison a couple times.

But they finally start dating. Neither of them knows how to make it work at first, and they have major fights that sometimes Cordelia has to intervine. Until they reach a point that works for them. They aren’t a very PDA couple, but they spent a lot of time together during the day. And at night, they end up in Madison room, making out, having sex or just talking, watching a movie.

Turns out that’s their daily way to end the day. Started as a two times week, but fast enough they did that everyday.

Zoe had to wake up really early to go back to her room and get ready for the day, shower, change, put on make up, do her hair and go to the kitchen to have breakfest with the other girls before she starts to giving classes. Madison is always late because she can’t get up on time, but now Zoe get’s late too. Queenie makes jokes about it all the time and Cordelia has to stop too many fights of happening for her confort.

Until one day, when Zoe starts to take her arms off Madison and the other girl grumps.

“Stop.”

Zoe giggles and kiss her shoulder. “I have to go. I have a meeting with Cordelia before class.”

“Fuck her.”

“Madison! She’s our Supreme!”

“Not when she wants to have a meeting before 10am!” Madison rolls so she’s now facing Zoe chest. “Shut up and go back to sleep.”

“I can’t. My clothes...”

“You should move in.” Madison is still a little asleep, because she wouldn’t had said that if she wasn’t.

“Very funny. We already live in the same house. Now, let me go, Mad. I don’t wanna be late.”

“I mean it.”

“Ugh?”

Madison still had her eyes closed, but Zoe could swear she rolled them. “Bring some clothes here. You know, the ones you use more, some shoes and things. Also your toothbrush.”

“My toothbrush?”

“Yes. Do you want to get out like something died in your mouth?”

“Madison...”

“Not that is that bad, just saying.” Madison hugs Zoe closer to her. “You can do it on friday when we get back from our date.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, I don’t want you to walking around naked, but I also don’t want to get waken up before time because you have to run back to your room. It sucks. I hate it. You’re making me hate you.”

This time is Zoe who rolls her eyes. “Fine. I will.”

“Good. Now go back to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Oh my God, haven’t we already discuss it?”

Zoe laughts. “Madison, is not friday yet, my things are still in my room.”

Madison stops for a few seconds. “I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Follow me there, @imagineheadcanonsarea.  
> I had no one checking the grammar for me in this one, so sorry if there is any mistakes, but please let me know.


End file.
